supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
School Weeaboo Stories
School Weeaboo Stories are shorts about Satoko in Elementary to Senior High School. Story 1 It was a rainy day and it was a toy drive, I found a few Pokémon plushies and put them in the box, then me and a German and an Italian friend of mine, which is Josef and Angela, we were bullied by this weeaboo b**** and her friends, calling us "Nazis", "Imperialists", and "Facists" and worse "The Axis Powers" It was just disgusting, then another weeaboo took the dolls out of the box, saying "I want them!" Then Josef said "There for the kids.", then yanked them out of her hands and put them back, Sigh, and during a History class, we were learning about WWII, then a Hetaboo, which we will call Duddy, said that the bombing of Nagasaki was 'Kawaii-desu" and said that Alfred F. Jones was raping Kiku Honda, both characters from Hetalia, it was very vile, my grandfatheir had a horrible time during WWII, his father died of starvation at the age of 24 and his mom and sister died in the bombing, I said to her "WHY WOULD YOU SAY F***ING THINGS LIKE THAT?!" Then I told the teacher and she was banned from any History classes. Story 2 When I was in my 5th grade in Elementary, a weeaboo, which I will call Pervert went in with a yaoi dojinshi, you know which one? A sexually explicit Hetalia Italy-Germany-Japan threesome yaoi dojinshi, I was screaming, Josef was disgusted, and Angela tried to conceal her eyes, the images were filled with anal, oral, kissing, and almost any sex act you could think of, I was sobbing uncontrollably, it was just gross, Ms. Saki found the offensive god-awful piece of s*** and Pervert was threatened with suspension, she late got expelled for bringing in a tablet filled with Hetalia vote, oh my god, but I'm so lucky that neither of Germany, Italy, Japan, Romano, and Prussia were even in the terrifying pictures, it was mostly the Allies, the Nordics, The Soviet Union, and most other Hetalia nations, and oh my f***ing god, I could just go on forever! This made me have a fear of voraephila for the rest of my life and my mom watches me if I look at fanart. Story 3 It was a Secret Santa in Elementary School in 5th grade, I gave away a Japan flag, and Kenji got it, and you know what I got, the complete seasons of Hetalia and PVC bands, manga, Notebook with Japan and England, a few Movic plushies in their official packaging, flages, ruler, shirts, wristbands, drawstring bag for P.E and Swimming, towels, playing cards, patches, and this cute America plushie, and this messenger bag, and a few figurines, holy s***!, It was all Hetalia-themed, Josef and Kenji! One girl was very jealous of what I got, and chased me around the school, I dropped my Japan plush and picked him up, and ran, until Ms. Saki found us, the weeaboo, which I will call Kawaiikunai, said "But! WHY DID SHE GET ALL THAT MERCHANDISE?!" I was holding the Movic plush Japan, and said "Kenji and Josef gave it to me as a Secret Santa present.", and when it was time to go home, I went with mom, and showed her what I got, she was amazed what I got for Secret Santa, but Kawaiikunai climbed in the car, my god, we managed to get her out and drive quickly as possible, she took the cardboard box containing the Hetalia stuff upstairs and we put the toys on my bed, the shirts in the closet, the wrist and PVC bands in a box, and the flags in the closet, the ruler in my pencil ccase, and tomorrow, Kawaiikunai was expelled on the second day for giving me a ripped-up Japanese flag with a death threat saying "Give me the merchandise or I will kill you! I want it, YOU DON'T DESERVE HETALIA!", I never saw her again. Story 5 Today we had to bring in a collection of toys, I bought in my Nendoroid Plus plushies, it was amazing, people complimented the dolls, it all went well, UNTIL, A weeaboo which I will call Sebby-chan, cuz she kept making sexually explicit Sebastian fanart, she came up to me and yanked my Sebastian Michaelis plush, which I was stroking and cuddling, "Sebastian doll, give it!" I demanded, He was my favourite Kuroshitsuji character and my favourite plush, "But I want it!" She wanted it, then the teacher came up and asked her to give the doll back, which she threw on the ground and stomped on it "Here's your dumb doll back!" This caused a flashback where when I was bullied by girls for my tomboyish attitude they threw me on the ground and stomped on me, I started screaming and bawling, the teacher tried to calm me down, luckily the doll wasn't damaged, I was still screaming, she then handed the plush, I hugged it and stroked it, I was still wailing, Josef came to see If I was OK, After that the weeb got expelled for damage property Story 6 We had Chinese male exchange student who moved over from Bejing, China, Yao Zhin, who would be the Medic of the Chinese TF2 team, even I know about Sino-Japan relations, the teachers and students loved his stories and his cheeky personality even though he doesn't speak English, but this f***ing weeaboo, which we will call Idiotic F****t, she was a mega fata** and was very rude, when she saw Yao, she said a bunch of Japanese greetings, then he said in Chinese "I'm not Japanese, I'm from China, ni hao!", causing her, to, attack, this, cheerful, boy, the teacher stopped her,and me and Yao went outside to calm down, he said he liked anime too, and I said I loved it. Story 7 Ai came to our school today, she held some comics DC and Marvel, she was also severly allergic to grapes, as a result, one weeaboo, who loved grapes, was not happy, she attacked Ai as soon as the teacher discussed the grape allergy and that they were going to ban grape products, her comics were caught by me and and I saved her, then gave the books back, then asked her if she was okay, she said yes. Story 8 A weeaboo's parents had to apologise to me, Josef, and Angela and also our moms after the weeaboo, which I will call H, vandalised our yearbook names, Instead of my name, it was instead Hideki Tōjō, The prime minister of Japan during WWII, instead of Josef's name, it was Adolf Hitler, and the same for Angela, with her name being changed to Benito Mussolini, I was angry, when we found out she vandalised the names, The yearbooks with the wrong names were confiscated and destroyed and replaced the one with the correct names Story 9 It was our school's culture festival today, I bought the Hetalia and Kuroshitsuji manga, aswell as my Chara-Mofu Japan and my Nendoroid Sebastian plush we had a party with games, it was fun, while I was reading, this weeaboo came up saying "Squeeeee! You like Kuroshitsuji and Hetalia?!" Then I said "Yes, I do." Then she said "If you love them then you must be a fan!" Then I said "What?" Then she said "OF YAOI OF COURSE! You aren't a true yaoi fan if you haven't seen both", then I said "I'm not homophobic, but I don't like yaoi, I'm much more of the hetero and shonen-ai type, you know, Japan and Taiwan, That's my favorite pairing, and by the way, Kuroshitsuji is not a yaoi, you've seen that part were Ciel and Sebastian and Ciel has a liquid running down, and it looked like semen? It was asthma, and Hetalia has shonen-ai" then she yelled "How unkawaii and sugoi, Taiwan gets in the way of NiChu and Japan and Korea!" Then I yelled "Like I give two s***s about your precious yaoi, HETALIA IS NOT A YAOI!" Then she threw a fit, I got scot-free after that after teachers asked me "What happaned to her, Shako-san?" then I said "She said I would be a fan of yaoi because I've seen Kuroshitsuji and Hetalia, I'll be with friends." then I walked off to my friends. Story 10 Final year of middle school, I was in this exchange programme, I was sent to America, I was in an American Middle School, I was very and painfully shy, I don't usually like large crowds, when the teacher said there is a new exchange student from Asia, this weeb, which I will call "Mimi", When I arrived, I was chosen to live with a family with a great-grandfather who was a POW in Japan during WWII, he was able to forgive the Japanese, he tried to be nice to me, he was about 90 years old, his great-granddaughter, Misako, adopted from Japan, was this nice girl, her grandfather didn't mind her being friends with me, the things I bought were my Nendoroid dolls, my Hetalia Japan plush, A couple anime DVDs, and a map of Japan in a picture frame, her great-grandfather told me stories on the Japanese, but he tried being polite, he also believed my great-grandfather wasn't a bad person, at school, this is when s*** starts, during free time, I ate a bento lunchbox, then Mimi sat next to me, and when she noticed my Japan plush, which I always carry with me, she asked me this question "OMG! ARE YOU NIHONGO?!" Then I said "Do you mean Nihon-jin? Hai" when I finished and went to the playground, I looked at the Japanese map portrait, I was into the topic of WWII, it was just interesting, then the week sat next to me, being the shy person I was, I moved away, I got out my Portable DVD player and played, hm, Dragon Ball Z, then she leaned over, I then moved away, I was freaked, My family was very traditional in the Meiji, Taisho, Shōwa eras, And to my family, strangers leaning on shoulders is rude in my family's tradition, I went to the library and read a book on Showa-Tenno, the previous emperor of Japan, This man is just interesting, his generals killed 20 million Chinese, and Douglas MacArthur still allowed him to keep the throne, but lose the divine status, he lived to the age of 87, the weeb looked over my shoulder "That Nihongo is so kawaii!" Then I turned my head saying "Mimi, Onegai, this is serious business, this was the emperor during the Empire of Japan, but he was a figurehead." Then I borrowed the book, then I put it in the bag, her grandfather allowed me to read the book I bought back, as I wanted to learn about WWII leaders, the last day, I put the book back, after that, I wrote an apology letter to Misako's great-grandfather, I also gave him a colouring of a USA and Japan flag, the apology letter said "I'm sorry for what happened to you in WWII, my great-grandfather suffered too, he was very shy, he died of starvation, I'm sorry for what happened to you, Please forgive my family for doing these horrible atrocities, from Satoko." He wrote back saying "Thank you Satoko, I forgive the Shako family line, I understand, you're not a (insert Anti-Japanese term here), you are nice, polite and very kind to me, If it wasn't for Japan's earthquake, my grandson wouldn't have adopted a 7-year old orphaned girl, I forgive Japan, I don't hate you, You are very nice, thank you, I hope I see you again." 'Not that much of a weeaboo story, but there was a weeaboo annoying me, your friend, Satoko." Story 11 We went to Yasukuni Shrine for a school trip, I bought my Ciel and Sebastian dolls, I put down flowers that said "For Ryou Shako, may your soul be at peace.", it wasn't for anyone else, after that, this weeaboo whined because she wasn't allowed to watch Kuroshitsuji, she was only 13, I was 15, she whined and complained why she couldn't see it. Story 12 It was an exchange weeb, STAYING AT MY HOUSE, I was 15, we still had the manga shop, according to my mom's policy, anyone exchanging is not allowed to read the manga for sale unless you ask my mom, I had my Trafalgar Law plush in my arms, I was timid, I laid out a futon, when she came, I regret having her, she hogged the toys to herself, even my Law plush, I got it for going to Emperor Showa's tomb for the first time with mom in 2013, I was attached to it, I was too shy to go there because I know how the Chinese feel about WWII and Emperor Showa, he's the Hitler to them, but really, Mao Zedong is the Hitler to them, he killed 78 million motherf***in' people in 3 decades, that's even more than Imperial Japan, Soviet Russia, and Nazi Germany combined, I'm sorry China and it's people, but it's true, and they still respect him?! God, Tojo is still respected in Japan, even though he ruined the most shyest and a very weak, timid, marine biology-loving Emperor's reputation (No offense Imperial Family, Showa Tenno, He's still respected!), ruining Japan's reputation in China and Korea all together, p***ing the USA off, okay, back to the story, I was with a Taiwanese girl named Mi-Guo, she was 14, she was really friendly and I'm still friends with her, she only spoke Mandarin, the language of Taiwan, the weeb, thought she was Japanese, she was holding my Luffy plush, I was holding my Trafalgar Law plush, I loved it, she snatched it, then I had to bite her to get it off her. Story 13 Remember how I liked Call of Duty?, well, I was with Kenji, he cosplayed as Takeo Masaki from the Nazi Zombies Call of Duty, it was a con in Japan with three exchange students from Europe, who were cosplaying Nikolai, Richtofen, and Dempsey, keep in mind, the Dempsey cosplayer, who I like to called Michael, had a great-grandfather who was captured by the Japanese in WWII, and he felt a little nervous around Kenji, Kenji assured "I'm just cosplaying Takeo from Call of Duty" The Richtofen cosplayer, who I like to call Teddy, was a little nervous at the fact he was wearing a swastika with his uniform, he was German himself and any Nazi imagery is banned in Germany, but, the Nikolai cosplayer, who I liked to call Joseph, was very relaxed around his cosplay, I had to watch over the boys, Michael deeply understand why I didn't like living in America that much and he agrees my former husband was uneducated, his great-grandfather wasn't able to forgive the Japanese, but, he himself, he even knows he can't hate them now, but Teddy, he is a very shy cosplayer and was the youngest, being 17 years old, I assured him he will be fine, the rest were 18, I was around two months pregnant, before I knew, And a weeaboo then ran, then we all ran outside the convention hall, "KAWAII!" She found us, and she got on Kenji, who looked horrified, and her greasy hands took the top part off, and put HER HAND down his pants, and he began whimpering, leaving him shirtless without the coat and undershirt, he was slightly muscular, and I got angry and head-butted the b****, Then I got the undershirt and coat back, It was pretty cold outside, I put it back on him, and the weeaboo threw a massive tantrum, this b**** was on a sex offender offence for attempting to rape a man cosplaying Goku from Dragon Ball Z, and we told the police, and she got arrested, again. Since that day, Kenji refuses to go out without me. TDLR: A weeaboo sexually assaults my Takeo cosplayer boyfriend. Category:Fanfics